


Not Your Fault

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>piper cheering up a sad leo. sometime during or a little before house of hades.  pretty angsty i guess (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> not edited and written by a sleep deprived person. this has probably been done before but i love a lil piper and leo so enjoy. it's been awhile since i read HoH so oops for inaccuracies and stuff. Also characters belong to rick riordan and not me - you know all that jazz.

Leo sighed as he entered the engine room. He wanted to run to get away. He was so tired of everything. He wished he wasn't a demigod. That he wasn't a part of this. He honestly would prefer if he was in some foster home or in a sewer somewhere.

He couldn't do anything right. He was the one who caused two of their most valuable members to fall into tartarus of all places. Sure he could tell that each member of their crew- the ones who are left that is felt some form of guilt. But the fact of the matter is this; they didn't have reason to feel that way. He knew beyond a doubt that it was his fault. Just as everything was. 

If it weren't for the fact that Leo wanted - needed to- save Percy and Annabeth; leo would be gone already. They deserved it. He knew deep down he was the one who should be in tartarus. Not them. Through it all he was determined to try and do everything he can to bring them back. He had no cares for his own health and safety. He was aware that he wasn't cracking as many jokes as usually. That he wasn't really himself. And he had sincerely hoped no one would bother to notice. 

Which is why piper was seriously starting to frustrate him.

She was aware of how he was. Or at least to an extent. And he could tell she was concerned. She was the reason he was being forced to 'get some rest' instead of being on watch or maiming the deck as usual. 

Leo knew he should rest as she suggested but he really couldn't. His mind was in constant motion- dwelling on the guilt. Even the sounds of the engine weren't as comforting as usual. He wished he could make things better - but he didn't know how. And now he was stuck down here with his thoughts and it was destroying him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was wanting to get to piper already but i felt like stopping it right there. i'll probably write more in a bit. i apologize if it's out of character or anything. Leo isn't mine after all, haha. i hoped you enjoyed and stuff.


End file.
